Not Over You
by Big Unni234
Summary: One-shot. Why can't he get over him? R&R:


**A/N: Okay so I was listening to Gavin Degraw's Not Over You and thought of this. I couldn't stop thinking of this and it basically haunted me till I was back awake and writing it. I hope you all like it! **

**Oh and by the way I do not own either Skip Beat! or Not Over You but I do like both very much!:) (By the way I altered a bit, for obvious reasons…lol)**

He sat there and sighed. It had been a very long day and by the looks of the current work on the song, it was going to get longer. He looked through the glass of the recording booth and watched as his young charge struggled with a certain note, always hitting a bit too high. He gave out another sigh and hit the audio button.

"Taiko, take a break. It might help." Taiko exited the booth and walked up to his manager who held out a bottle of water. He gave a shy smile and cracked open the bottle. The man with bottle watched as Taiko, the newest rising singer in LME, guzzled down the water, letting not a drop go missing.

"Okay go rest a bit. You've been working for the past three hours straight so you need it."

"No. I'll be fine. We need to finish this song." said Taiko immediately refusing his manager's request.

"You **need** to take five minutes then you can go back." stated the suited man. His words were clear and firm, making Taiko roll his eyes and sit down in one of the seats next to the sound equipment.

The glasses wearing man turned and sat down himself. Though himself and Taiko had not been together for very long, he had known his type from past experience. Past experience….

_Dreams_

_That's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you_

The manager quickly walked down the hallways of LME, not taking note of the pictures of past LME celebrities hanging on the walls. He quickly turned a corner and zoomed past another three before pausing momentarily to glance at the picture of his old friend and charge. He wouldn't admit it but he missed him. He missed his paying chauffeur and inadequate eater. He chuckled softly at a distinct memories of trying and failing to make him eat…until something worth devouring food for came along. He continued on his way, smiling at the his small walk down memory lane.

_Hope_

_Hope there's a conversation_

_Where we both admit we had it good _

_But until then_

_Its alienation I know_

_That much is understood_

"Honey have you spoken to him recently?" asked the manager's wife. He shook his head as he took off his jacket and rolled his shoulders. The top actress in Japan folded her arms and gave him a quick glare.

"The time difference makes it…kinda of difficult."

"Yes I know my best friend is in that same time difference." she said as she neared her dear husband taking his coat and finding a hanger for it. She could hear the cry over phone as she hung the jacket back to its routine spot. 'Moko-san!' With her a roll of eyes she realized to herself that after 10 yrs. of being friends with that girl, 'that' was not going to stop. However she was used to it.

"So what are you going to alienate him?" She placed the dinner on the table, along with script she had to memorize and few bowls of baby food.

"No. However you know he's busy." said the father and food feeder. He scrunched his nose and made a funny face as he tried to put a spoon of what looked like green mush into his daughters mouth. "Even if I call he might not be able to talk."

"What's with both of you? Kyoko said he said the same thing." said the adoring mother with slight annoyance as she also took a spoon of the puke looking food and tried to coax it into her son's mouth. The two twins pulled there heads back trying there best to avoid the green disgustingness their parents were trying to choke down them.

The friend and father sighed as put the spoon back down, to his and his daughters relief. Truthfully, he really wanted to speak to his 'best man' from his wedding and life, but he knew it would lead to a conversation about their times together and that would lead to more of him missing managing him.

_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doin_

_I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

"So we have appointment with a Director Ito for your PV after lunch and that should be it." said the manager.

"Kay." simply replied Taiko as he took huge bite of burger.

_But I go out _

_And I sit down_

_At a table set for two _

'A charge that wants to eat' thought the manager as he wrly smiled.

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say_

He sighed as began to miss using the old techniques he used to employ to make his actor eat. He missed doing that…

_I'm, not over you_

…he missed him.

_Darn_

_Darn girl you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

The manager looked down at his schedule and then back at the scene before him. Taiko was valiantly trying to defend the girl he obvious, to every but her, liked. She, however, was actually rejecting his help and defending herself quite fine. 'Obliviousness, boy that's familiar.' thought the manager as he shook his head.

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_And still your magnificent_

As if out of habit the manager began rewriting his charge's schedule, leaving certain nights open. He knew firsthand that if the boy truly cared for the actress he would take that small rejection with a stride. His pen trailed as his thoughts went back to that fateful night he had 'coincidently' scheduled open, the night his friend and actor in his care confessed to girl he loved. He also remembered his talents strong request, which was accompanied by certain scary smile he did not miss, to let him be.

_I, I'm boomerang_

_Doesn't matter how you throw me_

_I turn around_

He narrowed his eyes as he felt himself fill with righteous indignation and determination. He continued to rewrite the singers schedule, crossing out work on many nights and inserting 'Fumiko's number' instead.

_And I'm back in the game _

_Even better than the old me _

_But I'm not even close without you_

Slowly his pen came to a stop. He missed the opposition. He missed… the gentlemanly smile.

_If you ask me how I'm doin_

_I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

He could hear the argument between the Fumiko and Taiko and the other guy stop. Taiko angrily walked back to his manager. Taiko looked past the scheduling man.

"I was just trying to help her!" said an upset Taiko. He scrunched his face and let out a hot, angered breath. "How could she talk to that jerk?"

The manager sighed and shook his head. 'How do I keep ending up with these types?' He ushered his charge into a secluded area so he could calm down. Both sat down on a bench in the TBM studio.

_And I sit down_

_At a table set for two _

_And I finally I'm force to face the truth_

"You could tell her how you feel." suggested the older, wiser man to the young musician.

Taiko slowly shook his head, which was currently in his hands. 'Or you could follow in the path of other famous LME talents.'

_No matter what I say _

_I'm not over you_

With a quick stretch and a yawn, the manager removed himself from his loving wife's arms and began to get ready for his day.

_And if I had the chance _

_To renew_

"Ah! Hello Director Ogata!" "Yes. That would be wonderful!" "I will speak to him about it immediately."

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do _

_I could get back on the right track_

As the manager rode in the van with his singer to LME, he saw a billboard for the Japanese release of the famous Hizuri Kuu's sons' American movie. He smiled warmly as he remembered saying good bye to his friend and his wife when they departed for their new home. His smile dimmed a bit when he remembered the president of his company asking what he wanted to do next.

_But only if you'd be convinced_

He would have answered 'Take care of another actor' but no could replace his first actor. No one.

_So until then_

"Manage a singer." he replied.

_If you ask me how I'm doin _

_I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out _

_And I sit down _

_At table set for two_

The van passed an older restaurant.

"Oi, shachou isn't that the famous Darumaya?" asked Taiko

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

The van stopped at red light, causing the solemn man to drop his scheduler and pen. As grabbed it and rose his eyes met a familiar looking high rise apartment building.

_No matter what I say_

"What happened?" the manager asked the driver.

"Oh some silver sports car cut me off."

The manager sighed.

_I'm not over you_

_Not over you _

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

The van finally met its destination: LME. Taiko hopped out followed by his manager. They were about to enter the building when his pocket began to buzz.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." he said as he reached into his pocket for his plastic-covered phone.

"This is…"

"Hey Yashiro-san."

"Hey Ren." Yukktio said with smile. He heard the muffled noises of Kyoko and their kids in the background.

"So how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. You?"


End file.
